


Where I Come From

by Charmingwolf



Series: Finding Myself (Monster!Eliot story) [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Library, Monster!Eliot, Welters Challenge 2019, reading your book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Eliot finds out who he was with Margo in the library.





	Where I Come From

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my au where the monster and eliot become one being. 
> 
> I saw season four and im dead now.

Eliot wanted to know more about himself. He was this hazy being between humanity and some kind of magic. He needed to know more about himself or he was going to forget completely. 

The monster he had mixed his consciousness with had really muddied with his sense of reality and maybe … if he read his book he could figure out who he was. 

Quentin told Eliot that it wouldn't be a good idea but Margo insisted it might help him remember. 

So Margo took Eliot to the library. She held his hand the whole time as they looked through the sections. Some of the sections were at Eliot's request. 

“Oh Bambi!! Look! It's a book about how to make alcohol from scratch” 

“Ohh that's a good read. Do you want to look at it later?” Margo asked softly. 

Eliot smiled nodding and holding the book to his chest. 

“Alright we'll read it after your book, El” she said carefully tugging him along. 

Eliot walked slowly behind margo. Looking around at all the shelves and book. It was so big and awesome. Books on pretty much anything? Wow. 

“Here we go.” Margo said. Stopping at a isle and walking down nice and slow to look at every book end. Her fingers tracing the spine of her book when she got to it. 

Eliot stood next to her as she looked through the shelves before he started reading the book in his hands. It was so interesting. There were diagrams and all sorts of recipes for different things. He wanted to keep this book forever. Maybe he could bring it with him… could he do that?

He hummed happily to himself and wiggled in place. 

He didn't know that Margo had already pulled his book down and was just watching him. She hadn't seen him this happy in a while. He looked like himself when he smiled. 

“Alright alright don't get too buried in that thing we came here for a reason.” She interrupted him and opened his book. “Let's start from where you met me”

“I know that!” He said “we met at the physical cottage and you scoffed at me until we were paired for the magic confession thing” 

“Oh! Alright. How about we skip to the last couple years then.” 

Eliot nodded and looked over her shoulder. Reading slowly down the page trying to process things. His book didn't have pictures… it was kind of boring but he needed to know who he was. 

“What about the end?” 

“Oh El we don't need to know the end of your story”

“But “

“No.” Margo pressed

Eliot nodded. “Alright…” and he stepped away to let Margo read some more of his book to him.

He learned so much about himself. How he was married at one point. How he was a king for a bit. It was really interesting. He ate up the story up until the moment Margo ran out of pages. 

Which surprised both of them. There was supposed to be a moment where they ran into the present moment but that didn't happen. 

They just ran into a black page. 

“Wait.” Margo flipped through more pages. All of them black and then… the end. “What happened?”

Eliot shrugged. “My story ends i guess.” 

“But it can't.” margo growled before closing the book at marching off to find the closest librarian. 

“HEY” she yelled “What the hell is wrong with his book?” 

“Uh what are you talking about?” 

“His book. It just ends” margo gave the book to them and forced it open to the last pages. 

They looked at it. Confused. Going through the black pages before looking up at Margo. “Uh… i don't know i think it means he went to a new book or came into contact with something too powerful” 

“A new book? How can he go to a new book. He's right here!” Margo said pointing at Eliot who jumped a bit. 

“I i don't know ma'am.” They said taking a could steps back then to the side to go around the two of them. “Maybe it's in the same section…” 

They walked to the section and looked around, pushing books around. After a couple seconds, pulled out a book and turned to Eliot as they skimmed the first pages. 

“Did you run into the monster at the end of the universe?” They asked

Eliot nodded. 

“...are you…the monster?”

Eliot swallowed and groaned uncomfortably. Shifting in place and avoiding eye contact before nodding. 

“Well” they read through the book a bit. “It seems like you two formed a new person. This book starts with”

Eliot opened his eyes. The darkness that was once his existence faded into grey world. He felt as though he was once brighter and that the world once had something special.

“MARGO NO!” 

He heard and color came flooding into his vision. 

Who am I? He thought. Where did I come from?

Eliot was at once human and monster. An inbetween. A frame of existence no one was supposed to see. 

The librarian finished off there not wanting to read much more.

To Eliot, that sounded more like him. More like his inner voice. 

He nodded “thats me”

“So let me get this straight. You and the monster became a new person?” Margo said visibly a little pissed. 

Eliot nodded slowly. “Yes. We made a deal i think. And that's what those black pages are… i don't know why i just remembered...” 

“Does Q know?” 

He shook his head. 

“Alright come on” she put Eliot Waugh's book back on the shelf and grabbed Eliot's arm. “We gotta go tell him”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Please kudos and comment! 
> 
> If you comment i will wanna write more :3c
> 
> @aristotlecoyote on tumblr


End file.
